twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Thiatale
"Behind brightly colored doors, exists a dreary room; The paint inside a dulling grey, outside bouquets of flowers bloom; The furniture is strewn about, the walls all fall in disrepair; The vibrancy is all that's seen, people passing unaware; With passing days the greys grow greyer, bleak beyond the rainbow doors; And though the light shines bright outside, the light can't touch the ashen floors." Known Information Thiatale knows nothing about her actual birth or her parents. Left alone young at a festival in Paradox lights and colors dances with music when she met Nephlim. Never once questioning her parents again as she followed the jackalope fae home. Living with Nephlim and Leviathan until once abandoned again. Said for her own safety. As the memories of her family faded more Thiatale took comfort in the colors of Paradox. Learning to read and hear them. Learning to follow them by a code they laid out for her. Everyone has their colors. Each speaking a different story, a different tune, a different life. Wondering until she found a young peacock fae Fyrn. Seeing herself, how she felt abandoned, she took in the peacock as one once did for her. Raising her as best she could to make the other fae proud...wherever they were... A voice called out. Calling to leave. Calling for more. Thiatale stayed until she thought Fyrn was ready. Like she once was. An oath shared to always return to her sister and keep her safe. But she had to know. Setting out into the harsh lands of Paradox for what seemed like another eternity of her life. Meeting others in passing before she found her self lost. No way home. No clue how to leave. That was her last clear memory All that follows is haunting images of the sea. An effendal she wanted to help and protect. then. The grey room. The pain and suffering of being kept as a pet. Kept away from the earth. All color. All hope. Pain what she could assume daily. And scars that followed her through lifetimes. The only color being the person she died for. So they could escape. Someone she gave everything to in a moments notice. Everything. Never knowing if it was enough Gathering Recaps Hype and Decompression Recaps Status Squire in the Court of Brambles to the High Prince of Paradox. Allies * Dumah * Domni * Rem * Alodi * Sir Leo * Nephlim * Laylo * Sage * Fyrn * Rayne * Kaelan * Vizlo * Aeloss * Giovanni * Dame Alessia Demetriou * Safra * Ki * Deon * Brynn * Petron Enemies * Rumors *Is a true friend to the fae. Pinks goes well with green! * Rumor has it if you take Fyrn near anything dangerous, Thia's other worldly senses go off and will find you both immediately. * Rumor has it she has one of those puppy-like scratch points on her haunches, but few have been brave enough to find out. * Rumor has it she has the highest level of patience in Port Frey * Rumor has it, Kaelan is basically her GBFF * Rumor has it, Thia likes pasta a little too much * Rumor has it, Thia is soon to be crowned the PastaFae. * Rumor has it, Thia is a *seasoned* pasta chef and stashes many bowls for herself alone. * I've heard, that Thia called in a fa(e)vor. * Rumor has it, Thia has the softest fur! * Rumor has it, Thia paid one of her allies cold hard silver for them to agree to the alliance * Rumor has it, Thiatale and Jasper and secretly working together to destroy the town * Rumor has it, Thia is the most colorful person in Port Frey * Rumor has it Thia cries tears of pink lemonade and collects them in bottles * Rumor has it Thia is in fact a kitty-cat fae * They say that Thia has been seen around town with a little butcher-bird on her shoulder, whispering temptations in her ear... * Rumor has it, many of the newly returned consider Thia their mama duck * Thia's skills with knives is much underestimated and truly a sight to beware! * Rumor has it Thia squires on the condition not to protect her friends, but that if harm is to befall them she gets the first go at 'em. * Rumor has it Thia is the richest fae-blooded in town * Rumor has it that you only get to call her 'Thiatale' if you offer her your own tale first. * Rumor has it dark clouds grey all color * Rumor has it Thia is part celestial which is why she's so absolutely wonderful. * Rumor has it, Thiatale's horns are fake, and are actually hollow storage vessels she uses to store candy * Rumor has it that Thiatale is as stubborn as a... stone. * Rumor has it, Thiatale's death wish is being noticed by... other entities. Quotes Character Inspirations Soundtrack * Thiatale Playlist Youtube